Peppa Pig Group Chat
Peppa: Wassup homies Danny: Wudup Peppa: Oh hell no Peppa: Mufucka get yo gay ass out of this chat Danny: Bitch Peppa: Like you, you know what you did so get out nobody wants you here Danny: Bitch stfu you're the only pussy saying shit so Ima ignore yo ass Emily: Danny what did you even do anyway Danny: Nothing, Peppa is just a butt hurt ass muhfucker and discourages me of bullshit and I can't stand it Emily: Wow Peppa is such a gay ass hoe Danny: Ikr? Peppa: Emily wtf?! Peppa: Bitch we friends!!! Emily: @Peppa I know I was jk danny is gay his bark sucks Peppa: @Emily kk Pedro: Wuddup bitches Peppa: LMAO Suzy: Pedro yesterday you hilarious asf seriously with them titties Pedro: I'm not embarassed bitch my tits are big, so what? Zoe: Nah I don't think your titties are that damn big Pedro what the fuck you sound like you talkin gay shit stop Pedro: Bitch how the living fuck am I talking about gay shit when I'm straight mufucka? Zoe: Cause it just sounds weird so stop Peppa: I agree stop it's fucking annoying and gay Pedro: Alright shut up you pussies I heard you the fucking first time, god dammit. Danny: BITCHES I'M BACK Emily: Wtf were you doing Suzy: Yea Danny: Bitchin in the toilet ;) Peppa: Danny stfu you're going to get this chat banned if you talk about rl stuff Danny: Ugh fine Danny: I want viewers to see this shit cause it's funny lollllll Edmond: WHAT'S UP GUYS! Edmond: I FINALLY JOINED THE GC! :) Suzy: Glad you can join Edmond: Yep saw you guys texting so I thought I'd come see this shit Emily: Aye my lil bro wassup! Edmond: Nothin much bitch, was drinkin sum beer not to damn long ago Emily: That's bad for you but wtf ever lmao Edmond: Beer is so good I know it's a drug but it tastes good so don't judge you stalkers Peppa: Fuck I pissed my pants brb Suzy: Ew Peppa you gay ass Peppa: I pissed cause I'm an idiot lol Pedro: Shut the fuck up Peppa you gonna get the fucking chat restricted again bitch Peppa: Tbh Idc Suzy: GIRL YOU GONA CARE SO SHUT UP! Peppa: SUZY WTF WE ARE BEST FRIENDS MY FRIEND DON'T ASK TO SQUARE UP BITCH Suzy: Don't make me quarrel you again. Peppa: -.- Peppa: Brb Zoe: She's such a hoe isn't she Rebecca: Aye Rebecca: Forgot about the chat today and it's like 1am in the morning lol Suzy: Hide yo ass and don't let yo mom catch u 'cause if she does you're toast Rebecca: My mom is too busy doing shit and my aunt works all the time so nobody really notices me do stuff cause I'm a smartass Pedro: Lmfao Rebecca you funny Rebecca: I know Peppa: Ok bitches I'm back Danny: Peppa you're still gay Peppa: OMG DANNY JUST GET OUT I CAN'T STAND U Rebecca: Peppa why do you hate Danny so much, just curious.. Peppa: CAUSE HE'S WEIRD AND NASTY. Emily: Danny I lied about Peppa, she's not a gay ass hoe but you are. Danny: YOU CUNTS! WHATTA HELL IS UR PROBLEM FR Peppa: :O NOBODY HAS SAID CUNT IN A LONG TIME YOU NASTY FUCKING BASTARD Danny: I'm out Peppa: Tbh same bye Pedro: I'm out too because I can Rebecca: Lol (GC ends)